1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background
Terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals.
In view of a characteristic of mobile terminals, a screen size is limited and thus in order to alternately transmit and receive messages with a plurality of another parties, it is difficult to display a plurality of message windows on one screen.
Further, when alternately transmitting and receiving messages with several another parties, whenever changing another party to transmit and receive messages, it is inconvenient to remove a presently displayed message window from a screen, to select another party to change, and to display again a message window with the selected another party on the screen.
Therefore, in order to alternately transmit and receive messages with several another parties using a mobile terminal, it is considered to improve a structural portion and/or a software portion of the terminal.